Rin's Fear Garden
by Ura Omote Author
Summary: Rin has a new hobby... who will end up in her fear garden? Rated M just in case for violence, language and a little gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, people! This is my first shot at a proper scary story... So it might not be too good... Anyway, my friend Yoshka-chan (Krista Lenz) encouraged me to write this, so... I'll leave it to Yin and Yan to open.**

**Yin: Ugh...  
****Yan: Yay, murder and stuff...**

**Okay...? And by the way, in this fic, Rin and Len are siblings.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

''Hey, Len?''

''What is it _now, _Rin?''

''Do you think I should make a garden?''

Len looked up from the book he was reading. ''A garden?''

''Yup,'' Rin nodded, snatching the book out of his hand. ''A garden. What's this, anyway?''

''Oh, it's a project for school.''

''Nerd.''

''What did you say?''

''Oh, nothing! I'm off to school, brother dear.'' She gulped down her piece of toast and rushed out the door.

Len sighed, he was used to his sister's teasing. ''Honestly... a garden? She couldn't even take adequate care of the class guinea pig...''

...

''Rin! I've been waiting for you for ages,'' Miku groaned, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

''Sorry, Miks. I just had an awesome idea, that's all,'' Rin shrugged it off.

''An awesome idea? If something's been holding your interest since this morning, it must be awesome indeed.''

''Oh, shut it, you.'' she said playfully. Her eyes drifted to Miku's hand. ''Your nails look really good today.''

''Thanks. I spent a lot of time on them.'' Miku struck a model pose and pursed her lips, making Rin giggle.

''Come on, or we'll be late.'' The two girls ran up the stairs to their first class.

...

''But, Rin... you know it's the rainy season. Your flowers will die.''

''That's why I'm going to use the toughest, most weather-resistant flowers I can find.'' Rin said dreamily.

''I don't think you can get flowers like that,'' Miku pointed out.

''Hm, good point. Then I'll make them. Interbreed them or something.''

''Kagamine! Hatsune! Get on with your work!'' shouted the teacher.

Rin rolled her eyes, but put her head down and began to work. Well, I use the word 'work', what I mean is 'pretending to work'. Sensei was such a worrywart. It's not like maths would help her bring her fantasy flowers to life, anyway.

**Well, this chapter ended up being sort of a prologue... I sowed the seeds of evil there, right?**

**Yin: Ohhh, I get it!**

**Yan: No, Yin. That is not funny. Do not laugh.**

**Yin: Actually I'm too scared to laugh...**

**Yan: Let me take over then, scaredy cat.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm really pissed cause YouTube is hating on me and making it really hard to make videos. Time to write about violence.**

**Oh, and though this isn't a romance, there will be relationships. Well, namely Kaito and Meiko are dating. If you cannot abide this, turn back now, please.**

* * *

''See you tomorrow!'' Rin chirped cheerfully as they arrived at the station.

''Bye, you two! Thanks for walking me!'' Miku called back as she boarded the train. Rin and Kaito waved and then started fighting their way through the crowds. There seemed far more people than usual today, and there was always huge amounts of people. Once they had escaped, they let out a sigh of relief simultaneously.

Rin skipped along the road - something she did not do often - as she planned her garden.

_Miku sure lives far away... I wanted her to help me with my garden. Hmm, what kind of flowers should I use...? Roses? Sunflowers? Perhaps begonias?_

''What about the arm?''

She looked at Kaito, confused. ''Eh?''

''You know, for the tattoo? I was thinking of getting Meiko's name on it...'' Kaito continued.

''Oh... that's what you meant,'' Rin said, laughing. What had she been thinking? ''This is my house now. Bye!''

She couldn't help but feel a little amused by Kaito's 'suggestion'.

Rin dumped her bag on the floor and plopped down on the couch. ''What's on TV?''

''The news,'' Len replied. ''I was watching a documentary about the human mind.''

She snorted. ''How fascinating.''

''_There was a record number of human incidents today at Shinjuku Station,'' _the TV informed them.

''What's new?'' Rin asked lazily, opening a bag of crisps.

_''Many__ were injured. Seven dead. The crowds were so large, some fell onto the tracks. The injured have been taken to a local hospital.''_

''Miku!'' Rin yelled, dropping the crisps. She had to get to Miku's house, go and see she was okay, be called silly for worrying so much. She had to...

Len looked concerned as his twin rushed out the door without another word.

Panting, she arrived at the Shinjuku station. The trains were so fast, it wouldn't take long for one to Shibuya to appear...

A glint of blue caught her eye from the side of the tracks. A familiar blue... Miku blue.

Not caring what everyone else thought, she lay down and grabbed the blue thing.

Miku's blue nail polish. Miku's nails.

Miku's arm.

Rin paled with horror. Her heart began pounding. ''Oh my god... Miku...''

Passersby saw the young girl holding a disembodied arm and screamed.

One woman fainted, another threw up.

''NO NO NO NO NO...'' her heart pounded harder than ever as the pieces clicked. Panicked, she stuffed the arm into her backpack and ran. Rin had no idea what she was going to do, only she needed out of the station; she couldn't bear to stay in that place any longer.

She ran through the door, panting heavily.

''Rin?'' Len asked quietly, but she ignored him. Now she was beginning to regret her actions. Why did she take the arm with her?! And what should she do with it?

She considered burying it in the garden, so that a piece of Miku could be with her forever, but her eyes drifted to a hole in the hedge. She crawled under it and arrived in another garden. It hadn't seen a flower in years, by the looks of it. There were desolate, dried-up plant pots littered around the place.

Rin turned one the right way up. She took the arm out of the bag. Very carefully (She wanted Miku tp have at least an adequate burial) she put the hand in the soil and patted it into place. Tears filling her eyes, she smiled at her best friend.

''Even in death, you look so beautiful...''


	3. Chapter 3

**Yan: In this chapter, more murderousness!**

**Yin: That's not a frickin word!**

**Yan: Sue me.**

* * *

When Miku didn't come to school for the next month, everyone was worried. Rin didn't tell them what she knew about the disappearance of Hatsune Miku (snort) , nor did she feel inclined to do so- quite to the contrary, she felt as though she should keep it a secret.

For the next few days, she visited that unknown garden and wondered if Miku was lonely.

She probably was.

She would have wanted to be surrounded by friends.

''I'll make this my Fear Garden, and I'll push away my fears!'' Rin said confidently. There was a snag in her plan to fill the garden with flowers.

What flower should she pick next?

This was the question on her mind throughout the day. _What flower should I pick next? _She looked over at her peers. Kaito was poring over homework, Gakupo was copying off of him, Meiko and Haku were getting drunk even though they're not allowed to, Neru was texting, Teto was stuffing her face...

Any one of them would do. She congratulated herself for choosing friends with such beautiful limbs. Such a wide variety, too.

However, she found her eyes resting on Haku. Poor, clumsy Haku.

It'd be a doddle to add her! Not to mention that white and blue go very well together. Yes, Haku was the right choice, she was sure.

Now, to pull it off.

Rin waited for days until Art rolled around, that was the only lesson in which she sat next to her. She had come prepared with a knife.

''Hey, Haku,'' she whispered. ''Want to come to my place tonight?''

''Sure! I'll just ask if I'm allowed,'' Haku looked positively delighted, and Rin realized that Haku had never seen her house before.

And probably would never be able to.

Rin was going over strategies in her head. She knew that Len couldn't know about the garden, so she'd have to be as discreet as possible. It wasn't going to be easy, but she'd make it work somehow.

After school, the girls met up and headed towards Rin's. This time, Rin suggested they take a detour through the park, to which her unsuspecting flower eagerly agreed.

''Oops!'' Rin cried, pretending to trip.

''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine, my shoelace came undone. You go ahead, I'll just tie it.''

With a thrill of adrenaline, she unzipped her bag and searched for the knife. As she watched Haku moving onwards, all she could think about was how much she wanted- no, _needed _that arm. She pricked her finger on the knife and withdrew it, before catching up to her victim.

''Haku?''

''Yeah?'' Haku turned around with a smile on her face. The smile quickly changed to a look of horror. ''Rin! What the hell are you playi-''


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally continued. XD**

**I realized too late I wrote the entire thing in first person. Please excuse me. I'll write this way from now on. **

The poor girl never saw it coming. With little effort I hacked her arm off and revelled in the blood. I like blood. People say it's red, but that's only a lie. It's a reddy-brown colour really. I decided it would be my favorite.

Haku wasn't dead; no, not yet, but that was okay. The longer that drunkard survived, the more fun I could have. I considered taking a foot too, but it would throw my garden off balance.

''Rin, stop it...'' she whispered in a hoarse voice.

''Sorry, Haku. But don't worry. I'll make sure to keep you looking fresh and beautiful forever.'' I promised her. ''You can be right next to Miku.''

''You...You sick bitch!'' Haku yelled.

''That wasn't me! Miku didn't die at my hands. But you soon will.'' I couldn't see reason. I couldn't see anything except my prey. Before she could say anything more, the knife had pierced her heart. I feel numb for a second, but then kick the body down a pathway.

This will have repercussions later, but for now I need to plant my new flower.


End file.
